DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): This proposal requests support for a Gordon Research Conference on Epigenetic Regulation of Gene Expression to be held at Holderness School, New Hampshire, August 8-13, 1999. Advances have been made towards understanding the molecular mechanisms that underlie epigenetic silencing in the last few years and this will be a major focus of this conference. Invited speakers are leading researchers working on fungal, plant and animal models who will cover topics such as DNA methylation and chromatin structure, genomic imprinting and position effect variegation, silencing, transgene silencing, co-suppression and paramutation.